Head cannons accepted
by Fuyu no senshi
Summary: This is a time where we can explore the head cannons of OTGW! I have no idea what to put here but I'm sure there's something here for quite a few people! (all characters so not bothering to put any characters or genre)
1. Rushing Rivers

**Hello Everyone! As you might have guessed by the title and description, this little fan fic will be a whole bunch of stories (Some one-shots and a few stories with quite a bit of parts) about different head cannons I hear about. A few notes to consider:**

**1: You can send in different head cannons for me to work on for this**

**2: Each chapter will have a title, AU description, rating (No M ratings) and shipping that it has to do with (If it has to do with one at all)**

**3: If you do send in something, I will not accept and WirtXGreg shipping head cannons. No.**

**And that's it other than the fact that I do not own OTGW!**

**Head cannon: Wirt has a phobia of running water (Rivers, streams, lakes...)**

**Shipping: N/A**

**AU: The squad AU**

**Rating: K+**

**Title: Running rivers**

* * *

It was a hot summer morning. Wirt was in his room, staring out the window. His chin rested on the palm of his hand, elbow on his writing desk. in his left hand he clutched a small wooden pencil, dulled from the writing the boy had been doing earlier that morning. Words were scribbled across his page, mainly ideas for poetry or short stories he was working on. He heard the light _click_ of his door handle and he turned around to see Greg open the door.

"Oh... Hey Greg." Wirt mumbled, waving his hand in a slow manner. The boy just tilted his head and smiled slightly.

"Your _girlfriend's _here for you." Greg said and Wirt groaned.

"Sara is not my girlfriend." He muttered, not in the mood for his little brothers games. "What does she want?"

"Well... It's more like what does she and 'the squad' want." Greg grinned at the little name for the posse of teens he came up with a while ago. "Well, they want to know if you want to go to the lake with them." Greg shrugged.

"Hm..." Wirt thought for a few moments. He slowly stood up, back aching from being hunched over all day. "I... Guess." He said with hesitation and watched Gregory skip down the hall way to tell them that they would be right out. And at that moment, Wirt smiled. He forgot all about his little fear. That is, until he got there...

-O.O.O-

Wirt was lagging behind his little group of friends (including Greg and Jason the frog). His hands were inside his pant pockets and he just stared at the soft earthy floor. He really should have payed attention... Maybe he wouldn't have run straight into an oak tree. "Oof!" He exclaimed and he heard laughter ahead. A tall girl with flaming red hair jogged up to him.

"Jeez. I think you need glasses." She teased and Wirt's eyebrows drew together and he frowned.

"Funny Beatrice." He grunted and continued along, still hurting quite a bit. The freckled teen raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep on the wrong side of the bed?" She asked with a little more concern for her 'friend'.

"No."

"Then what's with the 'I'm a big jerk' attitude?" Beatrice crossed her arms and he looked her in the eyes.

"I just have a bad feeling about today." He replied.

"You say that all the time. Can't you lighten up a bit for once?" Wirt opened his mouth to make a comment but stopped in his tracks. The realization hit him like a frying pan.

"We're going to the lake..?" He asked slowly, shoulders tensing up as he walked.

"Yeah." The girl said with confusion. Why did he seem so... Tense?

"I-I think I left something at home... Um..." He turned around, about to walk off when Bea grabbed him by the wrist.

"Oh no you don't." She said and tugged lightly. "C'mon. We've come too far. What? Afraid of a little water?"

_Yes..._ He thought and he sighed, nodding slightly. "Fine... But only because I can't leave Greg."

"Push over." Beatrice said under her breath, grinning triumphantly as they walked side by side. The glistening body of water came into view and Wirt felt his legs start to tremble. Fear. Not some tiny little fear of like... Spiders. No. A type of fear that could stop your body from moving... Paralyzing you. Something that could make your brain stop working and your limbs weak. Lakes. Rivers. Streams. He couldn't have it.

"I-I-I'm going to just um... Stay back here..." He said as the squad reached the clearing. "Far... Far away from any water."

-O.O.O-

He watched everyone as they were hanging out on the shore line of the lake. Sara, Jason Funderburker and Greg were having a rock skipping contest while Beatrice, Lorna and Jason the frog sat a little farther away from the shore. They were sitting on a blanket that was spread out along the ground and Lorna had been kind enough to pack a lunch for everyone. Wirt decided he should join everyone. Slowly inching his way towards them, he fought the urge to run off. Why... Why was he so afraid of water?

Well... It's been almost a year now since the uh... Accident. He woke up at the bottom of a deep river, nearly drowning. Luckily he got him and Greg out before he passed out again. He never wanted to go near large bodies of water again. He didn't want to risk losing himself in the murky depths of a river or lake. Not now. Not ever. Suddenly, he found himself sitting with Bea and Lorna, looking over to the three returning from their competition. Greg looked super pleased with himself so... He must have been the victor.

"So Wirt. What's with the whole... 'I must stay far away from water'..?" Sara asked, sitting down beside Jason the human. The teen looked up at her and he was hesitant at first.

"Well..." Wirt took a deep breath. He knew he could trust this group of people. Yes, even Jason Funderburker. "Ever since the accident with me and Greg it's just been... Hard for me to stand large bodies of water." He explained. "I just can't... I feel so stupid for this..." He groaned and buried his head in his hands. He felt a hand pat him on the back and he glanced up to see Funderburker smile slightly.

"W-e-e-e a-l-l-l have f-e-e-a-a-r-r-s W-i-i-r-t." He said in his signature shaky voice.

"Yeah. You don't need to feel bad." Sara added. Beatrice nodded and Greg slid over to Wirt, hugging his older brother.

"Never feel sad or angry with yourself o' brother of mine!" Greg said.

"You're great." Sara smiled.

"Never forget that!" Bea socked Wirt in the arm and he winced. "OW." He growled and laughter erupted from the squad. Since that day, he felt a little more secure around water. But still un-comfortable.

* * *

**Have to end this one for today... IT'S 12 AM! Gosh. Hah, well... Anyways... Expect more later on... Also, updates on bloopers: They are coming! **

**So... Any ideas? **

**R&amp;R**


	2. The bird and the nerd

**Head cannon: ****Beatrice starts crushing on Wirt, she starts teasing him less and when Wirt questions her**

**Shipping: Infinite eye rolls**

**AU: The squad AU**

**Rating: T**

**Title: The Bird and the nerd**

* * *

"Hey Beatrice! Give it back!" Wirt growled as he reached over her, attempting to grab the remote in her other hand. Beatrice had an evil grin plastered on her face and she stuck her tongue out. He was beating her on Mortal Combat but she quickly ended that.

"Nah." She shook her head and Wirt sighed, sitting up.

"Please?" He asked.

"Nope." She said and tilted her head, smiling. Meanwhile Greg was sitting on the couch with Jason the frog, watching the two, camera in his hands. In the corner of the camera screen it said 'recording' and Greg let out a small laugh. Jason croaked and hopped off of his owners lap, landing on the floor silently.

"Please?" Wirt looked her in the eyes, his chocolate brown eyes staring into her soul. Beatrice pretended to think and shrugged.

"No."

"Why not!?" Wirt asked with frustration and crossed his arms. "Sore loser." He muttered.

"Cone head!"

"Bird brain!"

"Dork!"

"Coffee breath!" Now, Beatrice took offence to this, mainly because she hated coffee. Greg noticed the annoyance in her eyes and turned the camera off, jumping to his feet. He vaulted over the table in front of him to stop Bea from attacking Wirt.

"No no no no..." Greg said calmly as he grabbed Beatrice's arm. "Don't fight." His eyebrows drew together and Beatrice sighed.

"I gotta go home..." She stood up quietly and walked out of the house.

"Wirt gosh darn it..." Greg face palmed.

"What?" Wirt turned to Greg and his little brother was gone.

**Meanwhile at Bea's house...**

Beatrice dropped her back pack on the ground next to her bedroom door, hearing the loud thump after. She stumbled over to her bed and just fell onto it, letting out a loud groan. She closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. "Wirt... That annoying, poetry writing, dorky nerd, adorable son of a-" Her eyes snapped open when she realized what she had said. "Wha...?" She replayed the sentence in her mind. "God dammit."

-O.O.O-

The next day Beatrice walked to school with Wirt. The two had apologized to each other over the phone (at 6 am mind you) and decided to walk to school together. Beatrice hadn't made a single smart comment about Wirt since they met up and Wirt was starting to get a little worried. He placed his hand on her forehead and she frowned.

"What are you doing...?"

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Well you're not teasing me or-"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." She cut the teen off and felt him staring at her.

"Are you sure, you're awfully red..." Beatrice's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her face. It felt warmer than usual and she laughed hesitantly.

"Oh hey look! A blue bird!" She smiled, changing the subject. Wirt raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Once the two reached the school, the two of them sat down on a near by bench.

"Look, I can tell you're not okay..." Wirt said with concern. The red head glanced up at him and she stared down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

"I-I'm fine... Honest!" She stuttered. She suddenly felt Wirt take her hands in his.

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head and she glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm aware of my emotions." She growled loudly and she saw the hurt in Wirts eyes. "I-I'm sorry Wirt." She sighed. "I just... I think I might-"

"Hey guys!" Sara said, walking up to the two. She glanced down to see the two holding hands and she grinned. The two followed her gaze and gasped, jumping to opposite sides of the bench. Both as red as tomatoes at that. "Have you two seen Lorna?" Sara asked, stifling a laugh.

"I think she's sick or something..." Wirt shrugged.

"Ah..." Sara nodded slowly. "Well... You two can go back to doing whatever you were... Making out or something..."

"What!?" Wirt and Beatrice's eyes widened at the comment and they glanced at each other.

"We weren't... I mean he wasn't... I mean we'd never... Would we?" Beatrice stumbled on her words and the two locked gazes.

"I uh..." Wirt was at a lose for words.

"Shit. I don't have a camera..." Sara muttered under her breath. She shrugged and spun around on her heel, walking off.

"So... You were saying?" Wirt went back to the earlier conversation.

"Wha- oh... I think I-" The bell rang, startling the two teens. Wirt fell off the bench while Beatrice broke out into laughter. "C-c'mon Wirt." She stuttered, trying to calm down. The two of them stood up, Wirt dusting his pants off while Bea watched the rest of the students flood the front doors. While Wirt was paying attention to the dirt that now stained his pants Beatrice pecked his cheek.

"Wha-" Wirt looked up, only to see Beatrice run off to class. The two of them were gonna have a long talk later on.

* * *

**I was in a hurry to finish this chapter so hush...**


	3. Why I'm here

**Head cannon: the frog was actually once a human**

**Shipping: N/A**

**AU: N/A**

**Rating: K**

**Title: Why I'm Here**

* * *

_My name wasn't always Jason Funderburker the frog or Benjamin, or Gorge Washington... Nah. It was Charles, knight of the people... Yes I was a young knight before, someone who was looked up to... But alas, I was turned to a frog by a witch. Adelaide the 'good witch' of the pasture. HAH! No... The wicked witch of the pasture if you will... This is the story on how I became this creature... Any why I can only speak through song._

It was a normal day it the unknown, the birds singing, toads croaking and the sun was warming the land with it's bright warm glow. A young man about 24 was leaning up against an old tree, singing a soft tune about the meadows and rivers and all the creatures. He wore a light brown tunic and near black trousers, his messy, dirty blonde hair scattered every which way. This was a little disguise so no body would know who he was. Each time he would go to town, he was swarmed with problems of the citizens and he had to get away some times.

"Ah Beatrice..." He smiled, seeing a girl with fiery red hair approach him. Yes, he and the local farmer family were friends, every once in a while they would talk or he would have dinner there...

"Hello Charles," She said, sitting next to him. "Its a nice day, don't you think?" She asked, looking over to him.

"Yes..." He nodded slowly.

"How are things..?" The girl asked.

"Hm... It is... Fine." Charles murmured and sighed and turned his gaze to hers. "I just wish that... I could give up such a life of luxury..." They sat there in silence before Beatrice spoke again.

"But you have everything..." The girl said quickly. "It's so much better than..." Charles cut her off, the man knitting his eye brows.

"No... You don't know how Boring it is! Eat, Train, town, help, eat, fight, sleep." He growled. "It's the same each day. Not like your life. You're free. Free as a bird!" He stretched his arms out, gesturing to the sky.

"But-"

"No buts! I just want to focus on other things..."

"Well..." The red haired girl said slowly. "I know of someone who might be of help..." She was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders.

"Who?!" He asked, eagerness tainting his expression. The girl was slightly startled by the motion and she looked around un-comfortably.

"I'm not supposed to say... Mother says that she's... Bad news."

"Anything to get rid of such a life!" He replied, a stubborn tone to his voice.

"Her name is... Adelaide." She sighed, shoulders slumping. "Please don't go... You're like an uncle to me and I can handle losing a good friend."

"I must." He said, standing up slowly. "Sparks! Yip yip!" He called and a while horse came into view, a black saddle upon his back. Charles quickly hoisted himself up onto the steed, combing his fingers through the mane with a warm smile he clicked his tongue and motioned for the horse to head towards the castle. "I promise I'll stay safe..."

-O.O.O-

"Hey boy... Don't worry..." Charles said softly, soothing words escaping his mouth as they threaded through the thick woods. "We're almost to the trail." Just then, a dirt path appeared in front of them and they broke through the trees. "Sorry for that... It's faster though..." He murmured. As they traveled along the path, the trees seemed to be whispering, soft noises echoed through the air and the frosty wind nipped at Charles' cheeks. He pulled his crimson scarf over his maw and kept riding on. He knew he heard people or... Things perhaps.

"The beast is upon you..."

"Turn back..."

"May fate be kindly to you traveler..."

These were a few words that were spoken and he was starting to feel slightly un-comfortable now. Maybe they should turn back... No. They have come too far. "Hey look! A house Sparks." Charles said with relief as he noticed a cottage in the distance. "Yaw!" He spurred the horse, only to have Sparks trip over a root that he swore wasn't there before... He was flipped over the front of Sparks and he landed face first into the dirt.

Darkness.

-O.O.O-

Charles woke up with an aching head. He slowly sat up, holding his forehead that seemed to have been bandaged. His vision was slightly blurry, the only thing he could really see were lights, which seemed to be flickering... So... A fire... His vision cleared up and he realized he was in a room. He groaned loudly and his gaze crept across the room floor and walls. It was a plain room with wooden floors and beige wall paper. He heard the door open and he snapped his gaze to it. An older woman entered the room with a bowl in her hands. She seemed around 60 and she moved across the floor quietly. Almost like she was floating.

"Um... Excuse me..." He murmured... "Where am I?" Charles tilted his head slightly and she set the bowl down on the night stand beside him.

"You are in my cottage... I found you and your horse un-conscious outside." She replied, her voice soft but cracked.

"Oh... Um... I'm Charles..." The man sighed.

"Adelaide." She said and his eyes widened.

"Thee Adelaide? I've been looking for you! A friend of mine told me about you, said you could help me?"

"Yes... I know of your problem..." She sat down on a tool. "I can help you... Disappear." She grinned.

"Really?" He leaned forward with a smile. "How..?"

"Become my slave. No one will think to check here." She said simply and he thought.

"Slave?"

"Just do things around the cottage. Nothing too bad." She replied.

"Um... I dunno. I have to get back to someone..."

"You will only be here for a month. By then, people with think you have..."

"I get the idea." He still wasn't sure about this... But he had to. "Deal." The two shook and at that moment, he realized what a bad decision he had made.

-O.O.O-

"You had said a month! Not five!" Charles growled loudly as he slammed his hands down onto the dinner table. Adelaide took a sip of her tea and smiled.

"Oh, but you seemed to enjoy it here..." She said.

"No I absolutely despise it!" He said with bitterness. "I've heard people talking. They already think I'm dead! I really must leave!" The man frowned and Adelaide stood up slowly.

"I'm sorry, but if you must leave..." She started. "Sing me a song and I will let you go."

"No. I will not!" He gripped the edge of the table.

"Then you will be forced to live with 'speech of song.'" She muttered and her raised an eyebrow. He felt a strange tingle and a light formed at his feet.

"Wha-" He was silenced by something. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came. A flash of light and then darkness... When the man awoke, he felt different... He went to feel his forehead and that's when he saw his skin. Green, like a frog. Wait... He was a frog! He attempted to speak, but nothing came again. He was no longer a human and now... He couldn't ever go back to the farmers... It was as if he had been lost...

* * *

**Yep. This ending was on purpose. I ended it like this cause I ran out of ideas and I'm sorry, but hey, I get to upload some more chapters so yay! (really sorry guys...)**


End file.
